


Lying In Wait

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione spills her fears to her master.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lying In Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Nov 5th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote “I think he knows.” Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"I think he knows." The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

Tom looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "He can't."

"He's suspicious," Hermione shared. "Harry knows I'm hiding something."

"If Potter knows you're going to betray him, then our planning will have been for nought," Tom hissed angrily. His hands were clenched into fists.

"I know," Hermione said, wishing she had shared her fears. "I've been careful, my Lord." 

Tom moved closer to her, cupping her cheek. He stroked her face lovingly for a moment before his grip tightened. "Potter must not know what we're planning… You know what is at stake if he figures it out."

"I won't fail you, Tom… I swear." She looked at him pleadingly. 

His hand moved to her neck, teasing her collarbone. "I know you won't." 

She looked up at him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "May I-"

"Return to Hogwarts," Tom said curtly, pulling away from her.

She mourned the loss of his touch. 

"Spend time with Potter and Weasley, put any doubts they have to rest." 

Hermione nodded. 

"I'll Summon you when it's time."

"Yes, my Lord." She looked at him longingly before Disapparating away.


End file.
